


Coming And Going

by Suzie_Shooter



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzie_Shooter/pseuds/Suzie_Shooter
Summary: Written for the kinkmeme prompt: "Yassen/Alex watersports. Something along the lines of Alex running away from danger, hiding out in a seedy alleyway only to be found by Yassen who slams him against a wall and suddenly whoops Alex really needs to pee. Follow up frottage highly recommended."
Relationships: Yassen Gregorovich/Alex Rider
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59
Collections: Alex Rider Kinkmeme





	Coming And Going

Alex was starting to regret his life choices. He’d been trailing the target all afternoon, and when the man had finally walked into a bar he’d been relieved. At least it would mean he could have a drink and a sit down. It was a seedy looking joint, not the kind of place he would have picked personally, but at least it was busy enough that he wouldn’t be noticed. He ordered a beer and found an out of the way table where he could keep an eye on his mark.

Two beers later, the man showed no sign of wanting to move on and Alex switched to a pint of coke, not wanting to compromise himself by getting drunk.

Two of _those_ later, and Alex was starting to think fuck it, he should have just drunk shorts because at least then he wouldn’t be needing a piss quite so badly. He didn’t dare nip to the gents in case the man he was following decided to pick that moment to disappear, but he was just starting to think he might have to risk it when the man finally got to his feet.

Alex offered up a thankful prayer, at least on the move he could put it to the back of his mind. He followed the man outside and round the block, only to see him duck into an alley. What the hell? 

Wary of a trap, Alex walked cautiously to the opening and peered round the corner. At the far end, a door banged, and he swore. To be that far away already he must have started running as soon as he was out of sight, which meant Alex had been made.

He immediately plunged into the alley after him, irritation at his own carelessness driving out his original caution and failing to consider that if he had been seen, the delay in the bar might have been on purpose while a solution was sought, and this alley might, in fact, be...

A foot came out of the shadows, Alex tripped headlong over it and went sprawling heavily onto the ground.

...a trap.

Winded, he felt someone grab the back of his jacket and heave him upright in one smooth lift, slamming him back against the wall. He saw the flash of a blade and choked enough air into his protesting lungs to wheeze out, “No! Please!” 

He hardly expected them to take any notice, but the next few seconds were conspicuously absent of a knife being plunged into his ribs and Alex looked up into a face he found he recognised.

“Yassen?”

“Alex.” Yassen looked somewhere between annoyed and amused. “Fuck.”

“What?” Alex sounded hurt. 

“I should have known. When they said a kid...”

“I’m not a kid!” 

“No. You’re not are you?” Yassen said thoughtfully. “Not any more.”

“You’re not going to stab me are you?” Alex asked nervously. Yassen might have variable morals when it came to killing children but he presumably had no qualms about killing an adult. Alex had never before wished for someone to treat him like a child, but in this case he might make an exception. 

Yassen sighed, a little too regretfully for Alex’s peace of mind. “I suppose not.” He made the knife disappear into his coat, but he was still holding Alex against the wall. 

Alex tried experimentally to move away, and the pressure of Yassen’s hand increased. 

“Where do you think you’re off to?”

“Home?” Alex offered hopefully. “I mean – he’ll be miles away by now, so I might as well.”

“I don’t think so.” Yassen shook his head. “I know you. You don’t give up that easily. I think we will wait here a while, hmmn?”

Alex was fidgeting quite noticeably by this point, and Yassen frowned. “What’s the matter with you, you have dancing mice in your coat or something?” 

Alex mumbled something, going scarlet around the ears, and Yassen’s frown deepened. “What?”

“I said I need a wee!”

Yassen blinked. Apparently whatever he’d expected Alex to say, it hadn’t been that. “You – ?”

“I was fucking ages in that bar, okay, I drank like a gallon, and now I need the loo or I’m going to die.”

“Oh.” 

“Oh. Oh? That’s all you can say, fucking oh? Let me go you stabby Russian bastard, or I’ll piss on your shoes.” Alex made a concerted effort to break free, but Yassen held him easily in place and somehow now there was a leg between his thighs as well.

Alex went still. That was – unexpected. Yassen’s thigh was pressed firmly against his crotch, and he had to stop wriggling or it was going to look like he was – well. 

“Problem?” Yassen’s voice was lower than it had been a moment ago, with an edge to it that definitely wasn’t doing things to Alex that it shouldn’t be.

“No.” Alex couldn’t help it, he had to shift his position, and he just hoped it didn’t come across too much like he was grinding on Yassen’s thigh on purpose. Which he absolutely wasn’t. Even though it was very warm against his groin, and Yassen’s fingers were very tight around his upper arms, and the pressure in his bladder was uncomfortably like the feeling he got leading up to an orgasm. 

He twisted again, groaning slightly, and Yassen leaned in even closer. 

“You really are having trouble aren’t you?” he murmured. “Or maybe you’re just faking. It would be a smart move, a lot of people would be disgusted at the thought they might get pissed on. Let’s find out.” 

Before Alex could move Yassen’s hand had delved into the top of his trousers. He yelped, but Yassen’s palm was only flat against his lower belly, fingers probing him clinically like he was examining livestock.

“Do you mind?” Alex’s voice came out hoarse and he cleared his throat.

“Not at all.” Yassen caught his eye, and Alex swallowed the rebuttal on his tongue. A teasing Yassen was better than a murderous one, but he still wasn’t sure about having Yassen’s hand down his trousers. 

“Did you think I was going to touch you?” Yassen enquired, watching the blush spread back up Alex’s neck. “Would you like me to touch you?” He hand slipped lower and Alex tried to burrow backwards through the brick wall.

“Huh. Your choice.” Yassen withdrew his hand and Alex gulped in air. The alley suddenly seemed a much warmer place than it had before. 

Alex took a series of deep breaths. The need to piss was twice as bad as it had been, not helped by Yassen prodding him repeatedly in the bladder. He didn’t want to think about how close it felt to arousal, although the alternative was considering that what he was currently feeling actually was arousal and that was a whole new world of complications.

“You’ve had your fun. Can I go now?” Trying to keep his voice level, trying not to think about how much he needed to pee, trying not to think about Yassen’s hand down his trousers. 

“Have I had fun?” Yassen pretended to consider. “Not so much, I think. Not yet anyway.”

“What do you mean not – ” Alex broke off as Yassen’s hand stroked deliberately up the inside of his thigh, coming to unerring rest on the line of his cock. Which absolutely wasn’t slightly more swollen than it should have been right now, considering he was trapped in a fetid alley with a hitman.

Alex swallowed. There were days when so much went wrong that the rest of it might as well happen. “Really? I’d have thought sexual assault was beneath you.”

“I’m sorry, I must have missed the part where you objected,” Yassen said with a slight smile, drawing his finger up and down Alex’s cock. “Do tell me to stop, any time you care to.”

“Yassen.” Alex gulped out his name, then realised it had sounded like the exact opposite of a protest. 

“Yes Alex?” Yassen’s hand had moved off his cock, and Alex had a split second to be grateful before it came to rest over his bladder instead, fingers kneading him almost inquisitively. Yassen watched the way it made Alex shudder and squirm and his smile became a little wider.

“Do you like that?” It sounded like a genuine question, Yassen’s low murmur tinged with curiosity.

“No. I don’t. At all. Take your hands off me.” 

It didn’t even sound convincing to Alex, and Yassen duly ignored it. 

“Would you like me to do it harder?” Yassen leaned in, breathing the question against Alex’s ear. “Or perhaps you would like me to do – other things – harder.”

“Fuck.” Alex had turned his head before he could stop himself, not away but towards Yassen, until his face was half buried in Yassen’s neck. 

He hardly knew if it was plea or surrender but either way Yassen suddenly went from holding him down to holding him close and Alex found himself pressed against him from hip to chest. Yassen’s leg was back between his thighs and this time Alex had no inhibitions in grinding against it, moaning breathily. 

_“Alex.”_ In very short order Alex found himself pinned back against the wall, this time with Yassen’s groin pressed against his. He was blatantly hard, and Alex reached out, hands finding Yassen’s face, pulling him into a desperate kiss. 

He didn’t think Yassen had expected it, and had a fleeting moment to be be smug that he’d taken him by surprise for once, then Yassen’s hand was burrowing back into his clothing and coherent thought went out the window. 

His spike of arousal was swiftly followed by one of alarm as he realised Yassen was once more pressing down over his swollen bladder.

“No, fuck,” Alex panted, simultaneously trying to rock needily against Yassen’s erection and escape his relentless fingers. 

“I thought you liked it,” Yassen purred, massaging him in exactly the right place to make Alex groan out loud. 

“I – do, I – ” Alex had choked out the confession before he knew what he was saying. 

“Does it feel good Alex?” Yassen was keeping up a double assault on his senses, thrusting up against his groin and pressing down on his stomach and Alex writhed against him, hardly knowing if he wanted to piss or come. 

In fact the discomfort of his bladder was the only thing stopping him from being fully erect right now. Alex was caught between wishing he was harder because then he’d be less likely to piss himself, and feeling like he was going to rupture something. 

Fuck it, he’d have to beg. He was beyond shame. “Please. Yassen. I need – ” 

“What do you need, Alex?” Yassen enquired, as if he didn’t know.

“I need to go. I need – I need to pee. Please.” 

“I’m not stopping you.” 

“You – ” Alex’s brain caught up with what Yassen was implying, and briefly short-circuited. “Oh – Christ.”

“Tell me it wouldn’t feel good?”

“I can’t.”

“Soon you may not have a choice.” 

“Why?” Alex half-wailed it, but he was still wantonly grinding against Yassen’s leg and Yassen smiled.

“Because you want me to,” Yassen said simply. “And who am I, not to give you what you want?”

“Yassen – ” Alex’s final words were lost as Yassen kissed him, and it was like the last thing holding him back had been severed. Alex wrapped his arms around Yassen’s neck, let Yassen push him back against the wall with his body, and let go. 

His hips jerked up, and he let out a sobbing breath as the hot piss streamed down his leg, soaking through his trousers, soaking through _Yassen’s_ trousers, and running in a steaming line towards the gutter.

Yassen held him tightly, murmuring reassurances in his ear, telling him it was okay, that he was allowed to feel good, that Yassen wanted him, _still_ wanted him, so much. 

When it was over, his bladder empty, Alex shivered. Before he could pull away Yassen tipped his chin up and deliberately held his gaze before kissing him again, softly at first, then with more heat as Alex began to respond.

Alex discovered Yassen was still hard – how? he wondered, given what Alex had just done to him – but he was, and with that the realisation came flooding back of exactly how turned on he still was too. His whole body was tingling, and he felt his cock swelling into full hardness as Yassen kissed him with a demanding force that said _I want you_.

In the gloom of the alley they rutted against each other, snatching breathless kisses in between trying to keep any moaning to a minimum. Anyone passing the alley who thought a mugging was in progress might get a shock if they tried to intervene. Not that anyone had come near. Yassen had chosen his ambush spot perfectly. 

It was a cold chill in the midst of the passion when Alex realised that if they’d sent anyone other than Yassen that he might have been dead right now. He certainly wouldn’t have been being effectively fucked against a wall. 

Very effectively.

Alex clawed his fingers into Yassen’s coat, bit his lip to muffle the groan, and came hard in his pants. He sagged forward against Yassen, who held him in place and gave a few last sharp thrusts of his own before suddenly going still. Alex felt a renewed warmth seeping through the wet cloth, and blindly sought out Yassen’s mouth for a final shaky kiss.

They pulled apart, realising awkwardly that however secluded, they had just done this in broad daylight in the middle of London. 

“Fuck.” Alex looked down at himself. His trousers were soaked and stained, and he stank. A glance at Yassen told him that although he was in much the same state, the fact he was wearing all black made it a lot less noticeable. The bastard. 

“Shame. I guess you won’t be following anyone in that condition,” Yassen said conversationally. “At least I have a car nearby. You, on the other hand...well. Like I said. A shame.” 

Alex glared at him. “Did you do this on purpose?” 

“No? Not – exactly.” Yassen gave him an unrepentant smile. “I could hardly have planned for it. On the other hand, a good operative knows when to improvise. And I was paid to keep you out of the way.”

He started walking down the alley, leaving Alex looking after him feeling suddenly cold and bereft and stupid. 

Yassen had only gone about six paces though before he stopped with a sigh, looked round and gave Alex an enquiring smile. 

“Well? Are you coming or not?” 

–


End file.
